User blog:ExerciseDancefloors/Existence Key (Original)
=Existence Key= ---- Existence Key is a verse created by ExerciseDancefloors (Character names and important factions + details are highlighted). The verse is a cross between Sci-Fi and Fantasy, and it contains lore set aside from the main story. Determination is a powerful ally in this verse, there's more to a fight than how powerful you are. "I'll lift myself up off of the ground, and heaven will show me the way" Contents https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Existence_Key# hide#ARCS ##Primordium ##Draconium ##Corruption ##Fourth of the Line ##Magnus ##Spiritum ##Rebirth ##Revelations ##Infinite Legion ##Anti Gods ##Finale #Lore and History #Power of the Verse #The Ultraverse #Supporters/Opponents ##Supporters ##Neutral ##Opponents #Character Power Listing (By Tier Grouping) ##Gods ##High Tier Beings ##Mid Tier Beings ##Low Tier Beings (Miscellaneous Creatures and Leaders) #Spin-Offs (Ideas) 'ARCS' Edit Primordium Edit *Features the True Gods and the origin of the Anti Gods Draconium Edit *Details the Ideal Multiverse's struggle against the galaxy-consuming Cosmic Dragons Corruption Edit *Focuses on Azuran's war with the Goravian Empire after the planet is corrupted by Gristle Fourth of the Line Edit *Exonus' adventures with his Father and Kaiber, ending in a climactic battle with the planet busting Invulnium Autoknight! Magnus Edit *Azuran is conquered by an interdimensional being known as Golemech. when Exonus' Father is killed, can he and Kaiber repel the warlord? Spiritum Edit *Exonus and Kaiber travel the cosmos and meet a girl known as Aeria. What does this mean for the duo? Rebirth Edit *A second Autoknight appears to destroy not only Azuran, but the entire Galaxy! Can Exonus, Kaiber, and Aeria defeat the mechanized menace?! Revelations Edit *When Exonus is corrupted by the Harbingers Akalioun and Azealiah, he must travel through Existence in search of answers! Infinite Legion Edit *A menacing adversary has been revealed! Can the newly formed Existence triad defeat his Harbingers and their Army? Anti Gods Edit *Exonus and the True Gods momentarily defeated the Anti God King, Acryptikos! A new foe arises, and the Anti Gods come into play in order to defeat our protagonists! Finale Edit *The Final Battle is at hand! Assembling everyone in Existence, Exonus, Aeria, and Kaiber face off in a battle royale against the Anti Gods! 'Lore and History' Edit It began at the center of all, when a being known as The One came forth to bring everything to life. A great pantheon was created known as the True Gods '''(With '''Reves, Vignus, Havon, Scaria, Trech, Zarion, '''and '''Reave '''being the first of them). These gods and goddesses shaped all that exists while their maker watched on in complete anonymity. Unfortunately, the True Gods argued over which of them was supreme, causing several of them to defect and create horrific things that only they themselves could destroy. The leader of one of these creations, '''Gristle, '''took over a universe and set forth a plague that infected all of it's inhabitants. '''Madness, another evil creation, created it's own realm of pure insanity. The Key of Existence '''was forged by the only neutral god, '''Exo, '''to hold the evil forces at bay. With his infinite power, Exo created his '''Ideal Multiverse, and gave it's inhabitants the ability to pursue their own goals in a unique way. There are a countless amount of beings in this Multiverse, the most prominent being the Cobaltions, Viritians, Spirits, and Dragons. The first great evil to threaten this Multiverse were the Cosmic Dragons known as Draedon '''and '''Tyranna, whose soul purposes were to devour every celestial body they encountered. Draedon was defeated and banished into a zone called the Voidscape by the Cobaltion known as Retrion, causing Tyranna to retreat into the depths of space. Tyranna would come to raise a Dragon far greater than herself, known as Skulvaskus. Skulvaskus would eventually consume his mother and terrorize the Multiverse for thousands of centuries, becoming one of the most significant threats that the Ideal Multiverse had ever faced. The True Gods sent messengers to notify the greatest of warriors, who eventually found the Viritian known as Ariax. Skulvaskus battled and consumed Ariax, later assuming his form and becoming a Viritian politician. Decades pass, and Skulvaskus eventually devours Viritium. '''The Viritians that survived the destruction of their planet traveled across the stars searching for a new home, eventually settling on Azuran and befriending it's people. Skulvaskus traveled to Azuran, expecting no resistance. Unfortunately for him, a trap was sprung by the joint forces of Viritium and Azuran. Skulvaskus was defeated, and his dragon form crumbled into dust. Stuck in his humanoid form, he battled relentlessly until he was finally banished into the Voidscape by '''Exonus The First. Centuries later, Azuran had changed from a Monarchy to a Republic. Led by Chancellor Vrisk, the people prospered, and the enemies faced by the Cobaltion people were always defeated. But one day, the being known as Gristle set a curse upon Azuran that changed it's once beautiful mountains and rivers into deep tar coated chasms and swamps. A large majority of Cobaltions were corrupted and transformed into mindless zombies. The remaining Cobaltions fled to the highest peaks and created military base cities. Exonus II took over leadership after Vrisk was possessed and assimilated by Gristle. Gristle was driven from the city and fled into the abyssal depths. Things became even worse when the Goravians '''invaded. They drove Exonus from his home and enslaved his city. The other Cobaltion bases were informed of this, and together, they destroyed the Goravian fleet. Gone, but not completely destroyed, the Goravian Empire never invaded again. The planet was purified by terraformation engines and restored, causing the now weakened Gristle to retreat back to his own universe. Exonus II would come to have a son, who in turn would become one of the greatest warriors Azuran had ever seen. His son defeated countless invaders, and was a force to be reckoned with. By the time he was 18, '''Exonus III had already married. He raised the fourth of his family line, and taught him how to fight. Exonus' wife was killed by the bounty hunter known as Point-Blank, causing him to chase the hunter and his followers off planet before forming a planetary guard to keep watch over Azuran's cities. Exonus IV was even more energetic than his father, often going out on his own to defeat cosmic entities such as Automatons and Mercenaries. When his father found an abandoned mutant known as Kaiber, Exonus had a new brother to live beside him. Exonus went out and battled Point-Blank, who planned to destroy the Ion Megaplex for a handsome reward. While in combat, Point-Blank was incinerated by Exonus' newfound Raw Plasma ability. Eventually the three family members became a first response unit to extraterrestrial sightings. Over the years they battled countless Androids, destroying them all. They were discovered to have a mysterious leader, rumored to destroy entire planets. The android encountered most often was known as The Peripheral. He had 6 eyes on either side of his face, and was capable of manipulating both weak and strong forces via his mind. Azuran was now known across the Multiverse as having some of the most competent people. This attracted the attention of the Magnus Empire, an undefeated race of metal beings. Their King, the former Guardian Golemech, took this as a threat to Magnus supremacy, and he opened a portal to invade the "Energy Planet". The invasion was met with strong resistance, but it wasn't enough. The Magni had far superior firepower, and the Cobaltion + Viritian forces were overwhelmed. Exonus III''' was challenged by Golemech himself to battle, but no weapon he had could penetrate Golemech's overshielded armor. In the end Golemech impaled Exonus in front of his own sons. Under Magnus control, Azuran's trade was cut off from every other empire, and a rebellion was sparked (literally). Due to the True God Exo's own hatred of Golemech, '''Exonus IV '''was gifted with incredible powers beyond the scope of any other mortal. Cobaltion rebels locked into combat with the '''Magnus First Legion, while Exonus targeted the Royal Legion along with Golemech himself. Even while the Cobaltion forces made headway against the First Legion, Exonus was being beaten by the Royal Legion, preventing the rebels from progressing further. In a fit of rage, Exonus called out to Azuran's lightning and unleashed his Thunder Form. The Cobaltions charged the Royal Legion while Exonus faced Golemech with a previously unreached determination. Golemech was banished when Exonus used his powers to reverse his portal, thus re-establishing the Cobaltion Republic. Another invasion occurred a year later, with Golemech bringing his two greatest generals, Gyros '''and '''Havros. Even Exonus' Thunder Form was not enough to stop these generals, so he tapped into even more power, gifting him with the Unbound Form. Considering that he could easily destroy the planet, Exonus was very cautious while in this form. Exonus liquefied the entire Magnus Grand Army, forcing Golemech to fight for himself. The Cobaltion High Army '''mopped up the remaining Magni while Exonus and Golemech had one final, heated battle in space. Exonus was imbued with the will of the True Gods, and so he banished Golemech to the Voidscape. Absorbing his power in the process, Exonus distributed it evenly among himself and his friends. One year later, Exonus set off with Kaiber to explore the cosmos. Kaiber was similar to Exonus, and was gifted powers of a similar magnitude. When the two friends arrived on the planet '''Spiritum, it's inhabitants were initially aggressive, but were called off by the Viritian girl known as Aeria. Aeria quickly befriended the duo, and taught Kaiber how to perform Umbrakinesis. Kaiber also developed the ability to manipulate Light and bend it to his will. When Spiritum was conquered by the Cosmic Lich, Exonus and Kaiber were the first to assist their new friend in repelling the enemy. Soon, two Harbingers, Akalioun '''and '''Azealiah, arrived to spread the word of a being known only as Clusterfang. Exonus himself was often targeted by visions of the siblings, and he was told every secret the Hyperverse had to offer. Exonus was corrupted, and his plasma based powers were temporarily replaced with Antimatter. Having to wander to the far reaches of the Multiverse in search of help, Exonus was greeted by none other than the True Gods themselves, giving him control over the shadows and unlocking his Shadow Lightning Form. Tasked with defeating the Harbingers' forces, Exonus united every species in the universe, and started a massive campaign. The war was brutal, and it seemed as if t would never end, but the trio of Exonus, Kaiber, and Aeria breached the Night Realm in order to defeat the twins. They were separated in the final battle, with Exonus facing Akalioun, Aeria facing Azealiah, and Kaiber facing the brunt of the chaotic forces. Kaiber, with prior training from Aeria and Exonus, began to utilize his true power: Photokinesis. With this power he could create and manipulate light in any way, and he utilized it to defeat the Chaos Infinite Army. Meanwhile, Exonus was making headway against Akalioun, and burning his flesh with plasma. Aeria was struggling with Azealiah, but she managed to utilize magic and seal her in a cell of shadow tendrils. Reuniting with Exonus, Aeria combined powers with him and released a Cosmic Hyperblast that incinerated Akalioun almost instantly. With his regenerative ability now depleted, Akalioun's scorched body fell into the abyss, and his power was absorbed by the duo. Azealiah, who had escaped her prison, was in a state of absolute distress upon her brother's death. She teleported behind Kaiber and impaled him, mortally wounding the Cobaltion. Exonus was furious, and released a volley of nonstop attacks that destroyed the demigoddess. Absorbing her energy and sharing it with Aeria, the two managed to witness Kaiber's final sacrifice. Kaiber released a Crystal Energy Repulsion Blast that annihilated the evil realm. It was too late, the Anti God King, Acryptikos, '''had arrived and began to absorb the energy of the Hyperverse. Exonus and Aeria were gifted with their own individual '''Existence Keys. '''This was the dreaded day that the True Gods knew would come, so they prepared to fight. Acryptikos nearly succeeded in devouring all that exists, but he was defeated in a joint effort from Exonus, Aeria, and the True Gods. The battle lasted for an entire year, seeing the '''Transcendant Form of Exonus, and the Armageddon Form '''of Aeria. The latter was difficult to control, and so Exonus, wielding his true power, revived Kaiber. Kaiber (in his new '''Chaos Force Form) and Exonus helped ease Aeria's mind, and the powerful trio, using the Keys of Existence, erased Acryptikos. From that point on, everything was seemingly normal. The greatest of evils had been thwarted, but it was not to last. The Anti Gods '''were in disarray with their leader defeated, and there was an internal battle for power among them. Kaiber had become the '''Light Guardian, and was tasked with destroying the remaining Anti Gods. Gristle stayed in the Anti Realm to fight the new god, while the others left to achieve other goals. Kaiber, realizing it was Gristle who had caused the suffering of his planet, unleashed an unimaginable amount of power upon the corruption god. Gristle fought well against Kaiber, but was defeated and left in a powerless form. Even with all of his wrath, Kaiber couldn't bring himself to kill Gristle. Meanwhile, the other Anti Gods had left for the Insanity Dimension. The now dormant Madness was to be awakened, and he would act as the new leader for the Anti Gods, or so they had thought. While in his catatonic state, Madness had grown hungry for power, and so he absorbed half of the other Anti Gods' powers. The already weakened Gristle was turned into nothingness during this process. The empowered form of Madness challenged the True Gods' King, Reves, to battle, killing him. The news spread across Existence, and Madness, assuming the name Ultrakos, became the Forceful King. The recently united Existence Triad needed to defeat Ultrakos' Anti Guardians, '''alternate versions of themselves who were created to protect their master at all costs. Only upon defeating them, would they be able to defeat Ultrakos and save Existence for good. The Anti Gods, while only having half of the power they once had, waged war against existence. Upon the destruction of all that exists, they hoped to create their own realm. The Anti Gods were known as '''Umbrus, Mechkus, and Infernus. The battle with these gods would surely prove to be furious. The Existence Trio organized a joint collaboration between the Ultraverse's most powerful beings (The True Gods, Dragons, Demons, Spirits, Cobaltions, Viritians, and Azuranites) to defeat Ultrakos' army of corrupted beings and those of his fellow Anti Gods. Ultrakos himself was haunted by one realization: Acryptikos could never truly be erased, and he was taunted by his fellow Anti God's Essence. Organizing his followers and their creations, Ultrakos easily matched the forces of Existence. This was to be the Final Battle, and both sides were prepared against all odds. Kaiber's Light Manipulation '''destroyed Umbrus and his followers in the first wave of the battle, before Ultrakos showed up and transformed into a truly colossal and imposing '''Indescribable Beast. His followers also changed forms, becoming massive titans (Infernus transformed into a Fire Golem, Mechkuh became a massive Automaton). It took everything the Existence Trio and True Gods had to destroy their foes, Existence Keys included. In the end, Infernus was defeated and vaporized by the Dragon King, Monarchus. Mechkus' titan form was blown apart, and he was run through by Kaiber. Ultrakos was defeated by Aeria, and then vaporized by Exonus. With their victory, each faction split ways to pursue their own goals, and Exo became the new King of the True Gods. Unfortunately, Acryptikos would never stay defeated, and continues to rule as True King of the Anti Gods for all eternity. Luckily for the Ultraverse, Acryptikos is now satisfied with being the ruler of the Cluster Antiverse. Exonus, Aeria, and Kaiber all hang out often, causing the usual amount of mayhem and stirring up their own form of "chaos" on different worlds. Power of the Verse Edit The Existence Key verse could be considered one of the most powerful of all, with even the weakest super powered beings placed around an 8-B '''to level. The mid tier beings are around '''8-A '''to '''4-A levels, and the higher tier characters are 3-C to 3-A. The most powerful non deity characters are 2-C '''to potentially low '''1-B, and the Gods of the verse are Mid 1-B 'to ''very High '''1-A. The most powerful Gods in the verse are incredibly high 1-A levels, potentially off the charts. The supreme being is obviously Tier 0, 'and is not bound by anything, simply above everything that exists and does not, nothing matters to it. For The One, each plane of existence is equivalent to a game more or less. This brings us to speed. The speed in this verse is meant to be far above any other. The Flash (of DC fame) would be considered a slowpoke among most characters and vehicles in this verse. Due to the sheer mastodonic size of the verse, Massively FTL+ in other verses is equivalent to Subsonic speed in the Existence Key verse. We start off with the absolute slowest land wildlife, which move at around 4-10 miles per hour. This would bring us to the average Cobaltion or Viritian, who can run close to 30 miles per hour, and the average Azuranite, who can run at 45 miles per hour. Slower Wildlife travel at 25 to 80 miles per hour. Casual vehicles (such as hoverboards and four wheelers + dirt bikes), can travel up to 150 miles per hour, whereas the average car or truck travels 200 miles per hour. Military cars and trucks travel 245 miles per hour, Non Military Transport Aircraft travel at 500 miles per hour to 750 miles per hour. Exonus' Car and Hyperbike travel up to 850 miles per hour. Fast Wildlife travel at up to Mach 3 (Shadow Bats and Fly Dragons, etc), and the Fastest Animal (The Lightning Falcon) can fly at up to Mach 5. Military Aircraft can travel at up to Mach 15, and Spacecraft (Strictly Military) can fly at up to 2 Quintillion times the SOL. Cosmic Dragons (Including the mighty Skulvaskus) travel at 80 Quintillion times the SOL, and the Existence Triad (Exonus, Kaiber, and Aeria) fly at 900 Centillion times the speed of light, although they are capable of traveling to infinite speeds. This leads us to the Irrelevant and Omnipresent Anti + True Gods and Goddesses. The Ultraverse Edit The Ultraverse is existence. It is made up of an infinite number of Multiverses. These were all created by The One, and themselves contain an infinite number of Universes. Each Universe is at least 1000x larger than our own. Supporters/Opponents Edit Supporters Edit Xmark12 (Just love how detailed you made it. Cx) Neutral Edit Opponents Edit Character Power Listing (By Tier Grouping) Edit Gods Edit #'The One (Tier 0) #'Exo (True God of Speed Energy and Force) (High 1-A, Avatar of The One)' #'Acryptikos (King of the Anti Gods, Most Powerful in the Ultraverse, Unbeatable) (High 1-A)' #'Ultrakos (Anti God of Insanity and Desolation, (Faux) King of the Anti Gods, The Forceful King) (1-A)' #'Reves (Former King of the True Gods) (High 1-A)' #'Havon (True God of Light and Fire) (Mid 1-A)' #'Vignus (True God of Willpower and Strength) (Mid 1-A)' #'Scaria (True Goddess of Darkness and Death) (Mid 1-A)' #'Trech (True God of Nature and Order) (Mid 1-A)' #'Reave (True Goddess of Love and Hope) (Mid 1-A)' #'Zarion (True God of Space and Physics) (Mid 1-A)' #'Umbrus (Anti God of the Shadows and Fear) (Mid 1-A)' #'Mechkus (Anti God of Technology and Diseases) (High 1-C, Mid 1-A in Titan Form)' #'Infernus (Anti God of Suffering and Hellfire) (High 1-C, Mid 1-A in Titan Form)' #'Gristle (Anti God of Corruption and Abominations) (Low 2-C) ''Only his Godliness keeps him up here' High Tier Beings Edit #'Exonus IV (Energy Guardian) (1-B) MAIN CHARACTER''' #'Kaiber (Light Guardian) (2-A)' #'Aeria (Daughter of the Spirits, Queen of the Spirits, Demon Queen, Willpower Guardian) (2-A)' #'Monarchus' (King of the Dragons, Most Powerful Beast in the Ultraverse) (VERY High 2-B) #'Azuryx (Emperor of the Azuranites) (High 2-B)' #'Akalioun (Male Harbinger of the Greatest Evil) (2-C)' #'Azealiah (Female Harbinger of the Greatest Evil) (2-C)' #'Golemech (Fallen Guardian) (3-A)' #'Skulvaskus (Second Most Powerful Dragon) (3-C)' #'Tyranna (Mother of the Star Eater) (4-A)' #'Draedon (First Great Evil) (4-A)' Mid Tier Beings Edit #'Exonus III (Third of the Line)' #'Exonus II (Second of the Line)' #'Exonus I (First of the Line)' #'Invincium Autoknight (Planet Busting Automaton V2) (5-A)' #'Invulnium Autoknight (Planet Busting Automaton V1) (5-B)' #'Cosmic Lich (Tyrant of Spiritum)' #'Gyros (Fallen Guardian)' #'Havros (Fallen Guardian)' #'Most Cosmic Dragons (6-A to 4-A)' #'Ariax (Aeria's Greatest Ancestor)' #'Retrion (Father of Azuran)' Low Tier Beings (Miscellaneous Creatures and Leaders) Edit #'Spirits and Demons (9-A to 6-C)' #'Point-Blank (The Most Dangerous Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy) (7-A)' #'Elemental Dragons (8-C to 7-C)' #'Most Powerful Wildlife and Average Dragons (9-C to 8-C)' #'Most Goravians (9-A)' #'Chancellor Vrisk (9-B)' #'Most Cobaltion and Viritian Soldiers (10-A to 9-B)' #'Powerful Wildlife (10-B to 9-C)' #'Average Wildlife (10-C)' #'Docile Wildlife (11-C to 11-A)' Spin-Offs (Ideas) Edit *Exonus warps through time and ends up as a high school student. With all of his previous powers gone, he finds it hard to cope with normal everyday life. As with every high school, there are bullies. Unfortunately for Exonus, the Key of Existence is, well, nonexistent. He is forced to endure 4 years of arduous torture in order to "graduate". *A team of Cobaltion Scientists attempt to fend for themselves on an abandoned space station. Their every movements are being tracked by something sinister. They must work together and uncover the mysteries of how they ended up stranded. *A 17 year old human finds himself on the planet Spiritum. He must band together with Aeria, for better or for worse, and the duo must at least attempt to stand each other. *Kaiber's origin story is revealed. Just what devious experiments did his Father perform upon him? The series follows Kaiber and his friend, a Viritian named Schythis, as they attempt to escape the wrath of his Father. This story is very grim and foreboding, focusing more on horror elements than on fantasy sci-fi. *The Dragons of E.K. get their own spotlight series! The series will describe the various origins and powers of each dragon, and to what extent their powers can go. Category:Blog posts